


(Not Only) To The Victor Go The Spoils

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [24]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bets & Wagers, Drabble and a Half, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Sif's mother was wrong. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Sif/Brunnhilde, AU, complete.)





	(Not Only) To The Victor Go The Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day twenty-four was "blessed". Sif/Brunnhilde as inspired by the Seductive Lord of Thunder Discord server. :D
> 
> I will edit and format this properly once I'm at my computer again.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Marvel and am writing these just for fun.
> 
> Not beta-read.

"You know, my mother always used to say that I would never so much as breathe the same air as a Valkyrie. To discourage me from pursuing sword mastery and fighting."

  
Brunnhilde smiled against Sif's lips.

  
"Well you're proving her wrong today, aren't you? You've fought a Valkyrie and won."

  
Sif tried not to let show that her heart was stuck in her throat. Her stomach felt like it was full of jewel beetles.

  
"Quite. I wish she could see me now."

 

"Oh I don't. Then I couldn't take you out of this armour now."

  
Sif began unbuckling Brunnhilde's chest plate with slightly shaky fingers while Brunnhilde took off her vambraces. She frowned at the buckles. 

"You know, I still suspect that you let me win our bout."

  
Brunnhilde smiled, quick and sharp.

  
"And if I did?"

  
"Then the Norns have blessed me today and I shall not question it."

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine what happened before this scene is that Sif wanted to fight against Brunnhilde and when Brunnhilde asked her what the prize should be if Sif won, Sif jokingly said a night in Brunnhilde's bed. And Brunnhilde went with it. (And let Sif win since she couldn't exactly loose in that scenario, if you catch my drift...) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Comments make my day. 
> 
> Work trivia: I renamed this, it was very briefly just titled "To The Victor" but since I took the full quote out of the fic while editing I decided to make the title longer. 
> 
> Join Femslash February! -> femslashfeb.tumblr.com


End file.
